pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Trainer
256px|center|Default Trainers Trainer is a playable character that represents player of the game. Profile page Avatar Avatars are models in the game which are a digital representation of a Trainer. Trainer's Avatar is visible on the map as the player moves around, in the defended Gym as a hologram next to deployed Pokémon when tapped, in a Raid Battle lobby and on a Friends' page. Player can change avatar's gender between female and male at anytime. Trainer nickname can be changed only a limited number of times. Appearance and style An avatar's physical features (hairstyles, skin tones, eye color, and gender) can be changed for free at anytime by touching the face button on the top-right corner of the Style change screen. There are various apparel and accessory customization options that can be made to a Trainer's avatar. Customization choices include the Trainer's gender, skin complexion, hair color, eye color, hat, glasses, necklaces, tops, bags, gloves, belts, bottoms, socks, and footwear. Appearance can be changed at any time from the Trainer Page by tapping Style icon below the Trainer avatar view. Many styles are available for free, but some styles can be obtained by exchanging PokéCoins while others can be unlocked reaching new Trainer levels or achieving specific medals. Adventure Sync Adventure Sync is a game element that allows Trainers to keep track on weekly walked distance. It can be connected with Apple Health (on Apple devices) or Google Fit (on Android devices) to record a Trainer's walking distances, and therefore earn Candy, and hatch Eggs, while the game is either running in the background or completely closed. Buddy Pokémon Buddy Pokémon is a game mechanic that allows Trainer to choose a one Pokémon from their collection that after walking certain distances will reward trainer with specific candy. Experience During the game, Trainers gain Experience Points (XP or EXP for short) which results in their Levels. Trainer's experience is basically measurement of their progress of gameplay. Each level requires a certain amount of XP and achieving it rewards Trainer with certain items. Gym Badges Gym Badges serve as mementos of Trainer's contribution to gyms. Journal Journal is a game-element that stores recent actions of Trainer. It contains entries with information such as: items received from spun Photo Discs at PokéStops and Gyms, caught Pokémon or Pokémon that returned from defended Gyms. Medals Medals are sort of achievements that Trainer can receive for doing several tasks. There are two types of medals: *medals for general tasks related with gameplay *and medals for capturing specific type Pokémon. There also some special bonus rewards for obtaining some of medals. Teams Teams are in-game groups that trainers can join. Players must be at least level 5 to join a team. Affiliation to team affects only two things during the gameplay: *Combat and gym-related stuff, such as battles at gyms, claiming them, bonus items from Photo Discs at gyms. *Pokémon Appraisal, which technically no-matter what team player is in, gives same information but in different words depending on each Team Leader. Gallery File:Trainer M.png | Original default male trainer File:Trainer F.png | Original default female trainer File:Wardrobe male 0.57.2.png|Current male wardrobe File:Wardrobe female 0.57.2.png|Current female wardrobe File:Wardrobe male original.png|Original male wardrobe File:Wardrobe female original.png|Original female wardrobe Trivia * ￼Avatars can be dressed like Team Rocket even though it is not possible to be affiliated with that team at all nor there are no NPCs that are affiliated with Team Rocket. External links * Customize your avatar. Niantic Support. Retrieved on 2017-05-18. Category:Game elements Category:Characters